


Christmas Party

by Alexthemedic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, MadHook, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthemedic/pseuds/Alexthemedic
Summary: Jefferson and Killian find themselves eye to eye for the first time at the annual Mayor’s Christmas party.





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> With more snowstorms I’ve taken to a Tumblr page I found with prompts and decided to do some winter themed ones even though it’s February. Hoping to get around to doing some more spring/summer themed ones. Trying to get back into writing so will take requests or comments about change! Hope it’s not too terrible, I find myself wanting to read more and more madhook fics that aren’t there so I’m making them, while adding some other relationships I think work well!

Prompts: We both wore ugly sweaters to this christmas party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal, and, you slipped on a patch of ice and I happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive 

 

After almost a year of successfully not having any more hiccups in Storybooke, it felt almost cynical to believe that the worst was over and maybe life was actually, truly, normal. As normal as you could get, at this point. No more curses, no more good and evil, just everyone getting along. Of course, that didn’t mean that there weren’t still grudges, and that some people had issues that weren’t fixable. Jefferson held a little tighter to Grace’s hand as they approached the gloomy, daunting gate of Regina’s mansion of a house. Not that Jefferson couldn’t compare, with the size of the estate that Regina originally stuck him here with. Life was a little easier now that he was able to share it with Grace, though he never saw that happening. He thought with the curse, came sadness and grief forever, but Emma changed that when she was able to lift it. Even then, after an number of tasks before everyone, it seemed like ages before Jefferson was reunited with his daughter, but he would have fought everyday to get her back in his life. Every second of misery was worth it for the hatter.   
“Papa, did you pack the cookies we made for Henry and his moms?” Grace questioned, adjusting her scarf around her neck, nose red from the chills of the wind walking from where they had to park just down the street.   
Jefferson smiled and gently shook a silver tin that he carried near his side. “Of course my dear Grace, I wouldn’t forget them. Regina might have killed me if I didn’t bring our required dessert.” He mumbled the last part mostly to himself, and walked along side more of the guests that had been invited to Regina and Emma’s Christmas party. Before he could make sense of what was happening, someone in front of them slid on a patch of ice, falling back from the steps leading up to the door. Jefferson was quick to catch whomever was flailing limbs in the air, and quickly steadied himself before falling into a pile of cookies and bodies. Grace would be so disappointed if the cookies didn’t make it to the party.   
Jefferson huffed, making sure to steady himself on his knee. The man looked up towards Jefferson’s face, smirking dryly. “Jefferson.” The pirate coyly stated.   
“Killian.” The hatter muttered, helping the captain back to his feet, and dusting off the snow from his legs, readjusting the scarf around his own neck, and ensuring that Grace was still standing. It was Grace’s stifled giggle that made everyone else nervously laugh, before stepping into the open door of the home. It took one second for Jefferson to catch the look on Regina’s face before he realized what was happening.   
A quiet buzz of music played in the house, and Jefferson took Grace’s scarf and coat before she quickly ran off with Henry and the tin of cookies to go find more of their friends. Killian cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, before choking back another fit of laughter as he looked at Jefferson.   
“What happened to you two?” Regina scoffed, relaxing as Emma pulled her closer with an arm around her waist. Regina was formally dressed in a skin tight olive green dress, and Emma was in red. Guests all around the house were dressed in formal, and semi formal attire, and everyone looked fabulous Jefferson thought to himself. “Such a lavish party, Regina, I’m impressed.” The hatter managed to say between pursed lips. He flicked a glistening invitation towards Regina’s face, his own starting to turn red, burning his cheeks like hot fire. “A joke, perhaps?” He tried to maintain his calmness, remembering how far he has come from the person he used to be. Emma bit the inside of her lip, taking the invitation from Regina’s hand and looking it over quickly before handing it back to Jefferson.   
“I think some of Henry’s original invitations got mixed in with the new ones before we sent them out. An honest mistake I’m sure.” Emma held back laughter, but she almost couldn’t help herself. “You guys look great.” She burst out, doubling over in laughter, causing more guests to turn their heads. Jefferson became more uncomfortable, but adjusted the sweater he had previously spent weeks picking out just for the party. It was ungodly, and absolutely hideous, but it was perfect for the occasion. The ugliest sweater that he had ever found, and very in tune for the Christmas season. But it almost didn’t compare to the one that Killian was wearing. Jefferson did almost crack something resembling a smile when he took another look at Killian, whom looked just as ridiculous as Jefferson.   
“Glad I could be of your amusement.” Killian mockingly half bowed, feeling as though he was being caught in the middle of a joke. “If I may though, my loves, be excused for a drink.”   
“There is a hot beverage bar in the dining lounge, dinner is nearly ready to be served if you would like to find something before we all set the tables.” Regina nodded towards the living area where sparkling decorations were hung all around and friends and foes alike were crowded together smiling and laughing while they put their differences aside to celebrate the holidays together. Jefferson was flushed hot and his head was aching with embarrassment, as he considered fleeing out the front door and locking himself in his home after made to look like a fool, but remembered Grace was along with her friends. He spotted her, Henry and other classmates around the fireplace with cups of overflowing hot chocolate and marshmallows. Her smile was radiating and by seeing how much joy was brought to her spending time with her friends, he felt selfish for getting so upset over something so small. He was used to being well dressed though and respected here, and after being a mockery for so many years and the pawn in so many games before, he felt threatened and much like he used to so many years before in his life.   
Jefferson made himself a cup of hot tea and stirred some sugar in, watching others from his place against the wall. He began to relax more as he saw a few others emerge in the crowds of people, wearing ugly Christmas sweaters as well. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, maybe getting to know those in Storybooke wouldn’t be so bad. Everyone was different, they all remembered who they were now, but they were also new, changed in a way. These weren’t just the same people that he had seen all the years before from different realms, they were new creations of the people they had once been. But Jefferson couldn’t help but remember everything he was forced to never forget about all these people around him, and that was something he would always be cursed with. He would never forget anything, and that made it just as hard to learn to trust anyone again.   
“Guess were not the only ones that didn’t get the memo, love.” Hook said as Jefferson jerked back to look towards him. He was pouring rum into a cup of hot chocolate. He stabbed a marshmallow with his hook and swirled it around the cup before plopping it into his mouth and taking a big gulp of his concoction. The hatter rolled his eyes, but relaxed as he looked back up again and met the eyes of the captain.   
“I suppose you’re right.” Jefferson said flatly, adjusting the scarf again, becoming slightly uncomfortable feeling the pirate stare back at him. It was in this moment that Jefferson really took in Killian. He sees him out in the town every once in awhile, usually causing some sort of trouble, and getting into arguments with Emma. But something was different about him in the way that he looked at the hatter, something was lighter, more natural. The captain cocked his head to the side, grinning. “Taking it all in, are we?” He joked, twirling his hook in the air and doing a full spin while Jefferson let out a dry laugh.   
“Actually, maybe so.” Jefferson admitted, looking past the pirate to do a mental check on Grace before bringing himself back to his drink. The captain stopped moving, and leaned himself against the wall next to the hatter. He drew his eyes up to Jefferson and let them stay there in that moment. He could feel his heart racing, letting his imagination run with wilderness for the first time in ages.   
“Is that so, hatter.” Killian traces his hook up against the rough outline of Jefferson’s jaw, before dropping it back down to his side, taking another brave drink of his rum and hot chocolate.   
“Menus are being placed, if everyone wants to join us at the tables.” Jefferson can hear Emma announcing to the party, and clicks of heels begin towards the dining area as guests start to make their ways to the tables and finding friends they wish to dine with. He wants to move, but he feels frozen in this moment, and it sparks something deep inside of him that he hasn’t been able to feel in such a long while.   
“Could I trouble you for your company during dinner?” Killian suggests, motioning towards the direction that everyone is headed.   
It is in that moment, that Jefferson decides he either has to take a leap and trust his instinct or stay stuck in the same rabbit hole he’s been stuck in for years, and he isn’t afraid of change he decides, not anymore. He swiftly grabs the captain by a fistful of his ugly sweater and pulls his face as close as possible, closing the distance between the two men by hastily placing his lips against the pirate’s. He can taste rum and warmth and adventure. He draws a breath in before pulling himself inches away from the captain and he almost feels a little more empty than before, wishing for the rush again with the familiar smell of Killian. Deep wood, sea salt, and sweet alcohol. He could live in this moment forever.   
“Dinner, and maybe more following.” Jefferson shakily breaths out, his face turning a deep scarlet as he catches Regina eyeing their close distance on her way towards the tables. Killian runs his hands against his lips, wishing they didn’t feel so shattered and heavy after Jefferson parted with them. He waited a lifetime for this moment, and he could live a thousand of them over just to have it again.   
They find themselves surrounded by friends, taking seats together at the table, and Jefferson could swear he feels the heavy staring of the captain for the most part of the meal when he isn’t catching himself looking back into his eyes. Something has definitely changed between them, that spark, and Jefferson can’t wait to discover what more comes from their encounter. He is, after all, welcoming the change.


End file.
